IBC Commended on its 54 Year of Service
February 13, 2014 Philippine Daily Inquirer (Entertainment) It has been 54 years since one of the biggest networks in the country was established. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) now celebrates its silver 54 anniversary in Philippine television. Throughout the years, the network has undergone many changes, IBC-13's efforts to maintain its professionalism and credibility as a network throughout its 54 years of operations have not gone unnoticed. President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III in the PNoy administration recently file Resolution Number 592 commending and congratulating IBC for its "54 years of committed communications in service of humankind, the Philippine radio and television, and the Filipinos worldwide." The resolution noted that "since its establishment in 1960, IBC Broadcast Media has contributed to the enhancement of the quality of life of the Filipino through high-quality news and current affairs, heavy dramas and light entertainment children and educational and action-packed sports programs that help in the pursuit of sustainable human development." The kids are crazy over the lovable KapinoyLand on the educational children's show of the same title on IBC. The twins recently flew in from Philippines for special appearances in various National Bookstore outlets as IBC Licensing and Merchandising launched the KapinoyLand merchandise. This Laurenti Dyogi of entertainment and Maria Ressa of news promise. State-of-the-art studio in Broadcast City is starting to fully operational. While it maintains its San Francisco del Monte Quezon City for transmitter tower, which IBC-13 is renting. The signal is generally loud and clear nationwide, resulting in higher ratings. Already, booths carrying products like bags, inflammable dolls, beach balls, puzzles, games, stuffed toys, self-inking stamps and school supplies - pencils, erasers, pencil cases and lots more - are almost always crowded with kids with their parents. The same products are also available at SM Department Stores. In the arrangements being forged with the three companies, The Kapinoy Network will be doing a movie like box-office films through its movie outfit IBC Films, and recording through its IBC Records. Marketing of products will be through another subsidiary IBC Licensing and Merchandising. IBC-13 is now on its sixth week of its "54 Days and Nights of Primetime Television and Radio." The vent, which started January 6 and will end March 1 as IBC-13 celebrated on its 54th birthday party celebration, features 54 days of specials, premieres and films highlighting IBC-13's role in Philippine broadcasting since its incorporation in 1960. The colorful past of the network will be the theme of the celebration which will showcase various historical features in its top-rating shows. An exciting series of specials both on TV and radio have already been lined up, including the live coverage of the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics from February 8 to 24. Aside from the launch of new shows, including Janella in Wonderland, Tasya Fantasya, Love Notes, The Million Second Quiz and Maghihintay Sa'yo, as well as their revamped of major programs: APO Tanghali Na! and Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? last January, The Kapinoy Network will also air the rare features like Joey de Leon's posthumous tribute to Kapinoy comedians in T.O.D.A.S. on February 22 and the reunion of IBC stars and talents from 1975 to 1990's will be featured in the daily noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! on March 1. ''Certified Kapinoy'' (IBC) : Hans Mortel (as reporter) : Since October 1, 2012, IBC-13 introduced a TV show break plug segment entitled Certified Kapinoy aired before and after the break over various IBC-13 shows. : The station's promotional scheme that showcases households whose sale TV habits to watch their favorite programs on IBC-13. The Kapinoy Network is featured with the madcap, amiable and hysterical brand of interviewing by the host. Southing through the neighborhoods of Mega Manila and other provinces searching for Kapinoy fanatics at any hour of the day, people are caught unaware of the unexpected visit thus making the encounter more exciting and entirely spontaneous. : Homes that are visited are given prizes to those households that have already tuned to free-to-air VHF TV Channel 13 (excluding various cable TV service like Sky Cable, Destiny Cable, Cignal Digital TV, etc.) for them to enjoy with their family and friends are given a chance to have their minute of fame and shine in their instantaneous celebrity status right at the convergence of their own homes. : Definitely a deviation from the usual seriousness of some shows. Certified Kapinoy had developed its own following as being once in a comedic approach sending viewers into feel-good habit. : Certified Kapinoy is surely an enjoyable moment of TV viewing habit. IBC's best theme songs : Enjoy Yourself (1978-1986) : Basta Pinoy sa Trese (1986-1987) : Life Begins at 13 - sung by TVJ (Tito, VIc and Joey) (1987-1989 as E-13) : Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Trese - composed by George Canseco (1989-1990) : The Best of Shows are Here, Islands TV 13 - sung by Sheryl Cruz (1990-1992 as Islands TV 13) : Pinoy Ang Dating - sung by Grace Nono (1994-1998, 1999-2001) : Bagong Pinoy (1998-1999) : Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 - sung by Anja Aguilar (2014-present)